1. Field of Disclosure
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a flat panel displays. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to flat panel displays having improved static discharge characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is one type of flat panel display. Liquid crystal displays can be classified as in-plane switching (IPS) mode liquid crystal displays, vertical alignment (VA) mode liquid crystal displays, or a plane-to-line switching (PLS) mode liquid crystal displays.
The PLS mode liquid crystal display drives its liquid crystal layer using horizontal and vertical electric fields to display an image. In the PLS mode liquid crystal display, liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer are rotated almost parallel to a substrate surface by a strong fringe electric field.